Aj lee joins the shield
by AjLeeFan1908
Summary: We all know the shield aka Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns but what if the authority forced Aj Lee to join them how would "the current queen of crazy" blend with "the architect", "the guy" and "the lunatic fringe"
1. Chapter 1

**Aj Lee joins The Shield**

 **Summery: We all know the shield aka Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns but what if the authority forced Aj Lee to join them how would "the current queen of crazy" blend with "the architect", "the guy" and "the lunatic fringe"**

 **Characters: Aj Lee, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins**

 **Date of Chapter upload: (english) 9/12/2016, (american) 12/9/2016**

 _ **flashbacks,**_ _"Thinking",_ "speaking", normal

 **A/N** **Hey this is my first fanfiction and i have no beta so all mistakes are mine also the shield and aj don't like each other i should just say that now also a little bit of swearing**

 **Narator POV**

We start our story with Aj Lee on the phone

 **Aj Lee POV**

"hello Aj lee speaking" i say after picking up my phone

"hey Aj its Stephanie i need you to come down to my office as soon as you can" the other person says on the other end of the line

"oh yea sure i'm on my way" i say hanging up _"i wonder why stephanie wants me to come to her office"_.

 **Meanwhile on the other side of the stadium in the shield's secret locker room**

 **Dean Ambrose POV**

"Hey guys steph just called she wants us to go to her office as soon as possible"

 _"wait did Seth just say something i was to busy taping up my hands"_ "what did you say seth i wasn't listening and i don't think roman was ether" i say pointing to roman who is to busy puting his kit on.

"I said steph wants us to go to her office as soon as possible" Seth says obviously a bit miffed that we wern't listening

"oh ok. HEY ROMAN" i say shouting at roman at the end who was clearly in deep thought

"WHAT" Roman shouts back annoyed that i interupted his thinking

"did you hear Seth, Stephanie wants us to go to her office ASAP" i say back

"oh ok lets go then" roman says and we all set off to stephanie's office.

 **Aj POV**

"Hey Stephanie what did you want to talk about" I say walking into Stephanie's office after knocking

"hey Aj we're just waiting for some other people so if you just want to sit down and wait that would be great" Stephanie says pointing to a seat

 **a few minutes later**

The door finally opens and the shield walk through _"oh why did it have to be those arrogant assholes i cant stand them"_

"ok good now your all here we can get on with the meeting now it has come to my attention that the fans are starting to get a bit bored with just the shield so i had the best idea, how about we add a diva to the shield to shake things up a bit and that is where you come in Aj. i want you to join the shield" stephanie says without letting any of us talk

"WAIT WHAT NO NO NO NO NO I WILL NOT JOIN THEM I CAN BARLEY STAND BEING IN THE SAME ROOM AS THEM" i shout trying to get my point across

"well Aj if you dont't join them you will be suspended for 30 days and give up your title **(aj is divas champion)** same with you guys. so we have a deal then" stephanie says smirking and we look at each other and nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aj Lee joins The Shield**

 **Summery: We all know the shield aka Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns but what if the authority forced Aj Lee to join them how would "the current queen of crazy" blend with "the architect", "the guy" and "the lunatic fringe"**

 **Characters: Aj Lee, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins**

 **Date of Chapter upload: (english) 9/13/2016, (american) 13/9/2016**

 _ **flashbacks,**_ _"Thinking",_ "speaking", normal

 _ **Previously on Aj Lee joins The shield**_

 _ **"Well Aj if you don't join them you will be suspended for 30 days and give up your title, same with you guys. so we have a deal then" Stephanie says smirking and we look at each other and nod**_

 **THIS TIME ON ALJTS**

 **Aj Lee POV**

"ok good so Aj i will need you to move into the shield's private locker room because all shield members have a locker room to themselves" Stephanie says.

"uggggghhhh fine can we go now" i say hoping to get out of there as fast as possible

"ok go" stephanie say dismissing us with her hand.

 **Dean Ambrose POV**

"come on it's this way little one" i try not to laugh when Roman calls Aj little one

"ok rule number one my name is Aj and that is what you will call me Aj say it with me A...J. rule number 2 i'm not a dog don't talk to me like i am ok. good" Aj says pointing at each one of us

"ok AJ come with us because the locker room is this way" Roman says putting emphasis on Aj's name

"ok can you two stop flirting and can we go and show Aj how to get into the locker room" i say teasing them

"we are not flirting but lets go" Aj and Roman say at the exact same time

 **Seth POV (ooohhhhh new pov)**

we have been in the locker room for about 10 minutes and no one has said anything luckily my phone rings to interupt the silence "hello Seth Rollins speaking" i say when i awnser the phone "hey Seth it's me Stephanie i just wanted to say i have ordered Aj her very own shield uniform" i put it on speaker phone after stephanie tells me its her

"wait what does it look like" Aj says looking at the phone

"oh the top looks like Romans exept its shorter so it looks like your tops and it has black and white converse's it also has a black and white love bites on the back of the top" stephanie says trying to explain it the best she can

"oh ok that sounds alright thanks" aj says looking relived

"oh and before i go Aj you will be interfiering in dean's match against Dolph i want you to look like you helping Dolph and then at the last moment turn and put the shining wizard on Dolph while the ref is destracted by Roman or Seth ok" stephanie says explaining Dean's match for raw

"Ok bye stephanie" i say hanging up

 **A/N Hey guys so i am planning on updating this every day also you may notice Romance is one of the genre that is because i want Aj to be with one of the shield so i want you to tell me in the comments who you want her to be with. ok goodbye see you tomorrow**


End file.
